


Chances

by jpenn83



Series: To Boldly Go [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Destiny, Engulfment, Enterprise, F/M, Into Darkness - Freeform, Jaemi Also needs to get a clue, James T. Kirk/Bones implied, Love, Nyota/Bones, Spock needs to get a clue, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek 2009 - Freeform, Star Trek STID, To Boldly Go, after into darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpenn83/pseuds/jpenn83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota Uhura and Bones (Leonard McCoy) discuss Captain Jaemi Kirk. Uhura brings up Bones' love for her. Bones tells her what's up with that and why they would never work out. Both want Kirk and Spock to get a clue. <br/>Oneshot in series To Boldly Go</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during ch. 10 of To Boldly Go. (read if you haven't, but you'll still understand what's going on here anyway if you don't).

                She began by sitting across from him in his office. Nyota Uhura wanted to get Leonard McCoy’s opinion on the matter, and question his level of involvement once more.

                “What I’m asking is, you love her, right? I know you do. It’s pretty plain to see. My question really is, why haven’t you made a move already?”

                Leonard McCoy seemed to ponder her question for a moment, only looking from his desk’s terminal to make eye contact when he was ready to speak.

                “Of course I love her, have since the academy. But like I told her then, I’ve got too much baggage. She’s got too much baggage. Together, well especially with what I know now, together we have way too much baggage. We’d never work out. We’re better as friends, and I’m fine with that.” He replied honestly, he was in fact, he realized, completely fine with that. He would always be there for Jaemi Kirk, behind her and patching her up every step of the way. He could do that, because he truly did love her, but that love had begun to morph into more of a sibling love over the years.

                “You can’t tell me honestly that if you really thought you had a shot you wouldn’t go for it.” Uhura countered. Leonard McCoy wondered why she was asking these questions now, what motive did she have behind them?

                “Actually, I can. I did have a shot once. And she would have let me take it. Back at the academy. But I had enough sense then to stop and not take the dive, and I have even more sense now. She’s got a destiny, that’s for sure. And while I’m a part in it, because I simply refuse not to be there for her, I’m not the hero. And I’m okay with that. I’m the guy that patches her up when she’s out doing stupid reckless stuff trying to get herself killed. Hell, I’m the guy that literally brings her back from the dead. But I’m not the man she ends up with. I don’t think I could handle her like that. And I also don’t think she could handle me like that. Like I said, too much baggage between the both of us.”

                Nyota rose from her seat then and leaned over his desk to whisper in his ear. “Yeah, I feel the same way about Spock. If you’re lonely ever, well, you know where to find me.”

                Leonard McCoy took this opportunity to let out a throaty laugh that held hints of arousal due to her proximity. “Yeah, sure thing sweetheart.” He replied and laughed more.

                “Sorry to interrupt, but uh, do you have a moment, Bones?” The two heard the voice of Captain Jaemi Kirk then.

                Nyota seemed to straighten up from her position. Before she left she cast a long suffering look at the captain, begging her with her eyes to let the man go once and for all. After all, she had already captured the heart of the one person Nyota had loved, if such a thing could be said about a half-Vulcan that was.

                Leonard McCoy might have heard her wrong, still grumbling internally about his chance given up with the beautiful blonde woman before him. The one who was most definitely in love with a certain half-Vulcan who was in turn engulfed in the flames of love with her as well. Grumbling over the fact that neither of them had realized it yet, or if they had, chosen to act upon the rarity that was the engulfment of their true destiny.

                “Not anymore.” He grumbled, thinking she’d asked if she was interrupting them. Which, truth be told, she somewhat had. “What do you want?”

 


End file.
